


Itch

by scrapbullet



Category: Green Lantern (2011), Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M, crossover-crack-of-doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes meet across a crowded room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

Heat permeates the very core of him, pulsing, an excruciating raw energy that bids him onward, forward, and he’s a slave to its call. His cock is hard and heavy between his legs. He’s never been so aroused, skin itching, wanting nothing more than to rub and arch and come until he can barely breathe.

Their eyes meet across a crowded room. It’s almost fate, destiny, those silken ropes coiled around them both and binding them tight, tighter.

Coward’s skin flushes, sweat beading on his upper lip. The man, with skin deeply red, narrows his eyes. Flares his nostrils. Possessive.


End file.
